The Fear for the White Page
by Cicillia
Summary: Iedereen kent hem denk ik wel, de beruchte Writersblock. De ergste vijand van iedere schrijver. Dagen lang staren naar een witte pagina en geen idee wat te schrijven, geen een woord komt op het witte vel papier.
1. Writersblock?

**de angst voor de witte bladzijde  
****Oftwel de Writersblock**

Iedereen kent hem denk ik wel, de beruchte Writersblock. De ergste vijand van iedere schrijver.  
Dagen lang staren naar een witte pagina en geen idee wat te schrijven, geen een woord komt op het witte vel papier.

_**Voor de gene die niet weten wat een writersblock is:  
**Een writersblock is zoals wikipedia zo mooi omschrijft:_

Het proces dat tot schrijven leidt, verloopt voor een deel onwillekeurig. De schrijver is hierdoor voor een deel afhankelijk van factoren die niet onder zijn controle vallen, hetgeen soms kan leiden tot een tijdelijk verlies van inspiratie.  
_Oftwel gewoon geen inspiratie hebben voor een verhaal of gedichten etc._

Nu iedereen weet wat een Writersblock is back to the point.

Wat doen jullie om een writersblock te ontkomen of er van af te komen??  
Ik zal de tips etc. verzamelen en hier ook neer plaatsen aangezien ik denk dat iedereen hier er wel eens last van heeft en iedereen er wel wat tips voor kan gebruiken.

**Cicillia**


	2. Tips

**Hier zijn 4 tips voor Writersblocken:**

**Tip van Orcatje****:  
**Gewoon door iets op schrijven, maakt niet uit als het niet met je verhaal heeft te maken.

Bevoorbeeld:

Hoe iemand er uit ziet, wat die gene doet, al schrijf je dat het persoon opstaat en koffie zet.  
Je hebt kans dat je daarna gewoon doorblijft schrijven en uit een nieuw verhaal komt of zelfs verder kan met je eigen verhaal.

**Tip van Anoniem:**

Help je vriendin met een stukje voor haar verhaal te schrijven, meestal schrijven andere verhalen makkelijker dan jouw eigen verhalen, vooral om dat die gene meestal een stukje geschreven heeft en je eigenlijk er gewoon een stukje aan vast kan schrijven.  
Misschien kom je zo ook op een idee voor je eigen verhaal

**Tip van CeliaLauna:  
**Iets anders doen!Dus wat niet met lezen of schrijven te maken heeft zoals: Shoppen, naar de bioscoop gaan, gek doen met vrienden.  
Uiteidenlijk krijg je wel ergens inspratie voor.

Of

Zo'n invul dingentje van de Cosmogirls vind. Van favoriete drankje invullen in vakje een en favoriete actreur in vakje twee zodat je een soort van mini verhaaltje maakt.

**Tip van Jade :**

Veel verschillende soorten muziek luisteren, teksten en gedichten lezen hier krijg je vaak wel inspiratie door.  
Als dit niet werkt, ga tekeningen of foto's door kijken.

**Meer tips zijn altijd welkom, je kan ze gewoon sturen in een Review of een PM.  
Cicillia**


	3. Nog meer Tipss

Als allereerst wil ik mijn verontschuldigen aan bieden aan Jade Lammourgy en LugiaLegend, dat ik hun tips nu pas post.  
Voor de rest hoop ik dat iedereen iets aan deze tips heeft!  
Cicillia.

**Writersblock Tips 2:**

**Tip van Jade Lammourgy:  
**Luister naar Klassieke muziek! Zoals Yiruma en In the hall of the Mountain King

**Tip van LugiaLegend:  
**Neem overal waar je naar toe gaat een papiertje/kladblok mee, zodat als je een idee hebt het gelijk op schrijft! Als je dan inspiratieloos bent kun je altijd op dat blaadje kijken.  
Ook helpt tekenen bij mij altijd: Je maakt een tekening van een gebeurtenis in je verhaal (liefst van het nieuwe hoofdstuk) dan kun je, je wat beter inbeelden wat er gebeurt.  
Schrijf ook je dromen op: Die kunnen altijd helpen bij verzinnen van een gebeurtenis.  
Als je echt geen Inspiratie hebt kun je, je altijd ook nog laten inspireren door andere verhalen, van andere schrijvers (natuurlijk moet je geen dingen van ze gaan stelen/na-apen.)  
Ten slotte: het is niet erg als je verhaal opeens een andere wedding krijgt dan dat je van te voren had geplant. Je mag best dingen anders laten gebeuren!  
Veel succes!

**Tip van mijn Zus:  
**Stel je Writersblock voor als een monster, bijvoorbeeld een reusachtige Slang of Spin.  
En schrijf op hoe jij het monster verslaat!  
** Commentaar van Mij**: Helpt echt, heb zelf ook een verhaaltje geschreven hoe ik mijn Writersblock zou verslaan,  
je krijgt er echt weer inspiratie van en je houd er een leuk kort verhaaltje aan over!

**Hoop dat jullie der wat aan hebben, nieuwe tips zijn altijd welkom je kunt mij PMen of een Review sturen.  
ook mogen jullie reageren op de andere Tips, of er iets aan toevoegen ook kun je mij dan gewoon een PM sturen of Reviewen.  
**


	4. Tips, Tips, Tips

**NOG MEER TIPS MENSEN!En alweer mijn verontschuldigen aan de mensen van wie deze tips zijn, dat ik ze alweer pas weer zo laat post!**

**Writerblock tips 3:**

**Tip van Theemutsje:  
**Als ik niet verder kom met een verhaal, pluis ik mijn map met verhalen uit, of ga ik door papierenstapels/dozen. Vaak zitten er ideeën/stukjes verhaal/krabbels bij van hoogstens een pagina lang. Vaak zit er een idee tussen die me mijn zin terug geeft om te schrijven, of het idee wat ik nodig heb!

**Theemutsjes toevoeging aan Jade Lammourgy haar tip (deze is te vinden in Chapter 2):  
**Zelf persoonlijk klik ik youtube aan en ga daar kijken, ik zelf vind namelijk persoonlijk het beter werken als ik er een clip bij kijk.**  
Aanvoeging van mij: **Kijk bijvoorbeeld dan naar zelf gemaakte filmpjes van mensen AMV's bijvoorbeeld vind ik erg inspiratie vol =D

**Tip van Love-it-away:  
**waarschuwing: deze tip werkt alleen als je de verhaallijn hebt uitgedacht!Elke schrijver kent dit denk ik wel?Het saaie, niet interessante, niet leuke, geen inspiratie hebbende hoofdstuk om te schrijven, het beste kun je, je natuurlijk doorzetten om het te schrijven dan ben je der vanaf! Maar als dit echt niet wil kun je het hoofdstuk even overslaan en verdergaan met een punt wat je leuk lijkt om te schrijven, daarna kun je altijd terug vallen op het andere hoofdstuk.

**Tip van Jade Lammourgy:  
**IRRITEER JE BROER OF ZUS! Door hun irritante gezwets, maak je vast wel eens een opmerking waardoor je inspiratie krijg!

Of schrijf bijvoorbeeld een stukje over wat je zelf hebt beleeft, alleen dan natuurlijk dat jou hoofdpersoon precies het zelfde beleeft natuurlijk wel iets, Dramatischer/Idioter/Blonder/Grappiger etc. ook is het wel grappig als je het terug leest, je aan dat moment terug moet denken dat het met je zelf gebeurde.

**Dat waren de tips deze keer!**

**Jij ook een tip hebben voor je mede schrijfster? nieuwe tips zijn altijd welkom je kunt mij PM of een Review sturen. Ook mogen jullie reageren op de andere Tips, of er iets aan toevoegen ook kun je mij dan gewoon een PM sturen of dat jullie der weer wat aan hebben,**

**Liefs Cicillia**


End file.
